


The D(evil) Wears Prada - Italian Translation

by cheerycrumbs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Femslash, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Movie, Mentions of Emma/Neal, Mutual Pining, New York City, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, fashion magazine, mentions of Regina/Robin
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerycrumbs/pseuds/cheerycrumbs
Summary: Nella nota azienda della famosa rivista di moda, Runway Magazine, con sede a New York, dove Regina Mills, donna spietata e influente, regna come direttore, Emma riceve più di ciò che aveva sperato quando si aggiudica il posto come seconda assistente di Regina. Se riuscirà a rimanere a lavorare da lei per almeno un anno, sarà in grado di trovare lavoro ovunque nel mondo dell'editoria- potrà finalmente diventare una giornalista.Tra marche rinomate, sfilate di moda, feste e caos, tra loro due nasce un legame più profondo. Quando vengono fatte delle decisioni alla Settimana della moda di Parigi, scoprono che rimanere separate a New York non funzionerà se avranno Henry Mills tra di loro.





	The D(evil) Wears Prada - Italian Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/gifts).
  * A translation of [The D(evil) Wears Prada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918721) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 



> Attenzione! Questa storia non è mia, è solo una traduzione della meravigliosa fanfiction di DelicatePoem, che potete trovare qui.
> 
> Warning! This story is not mine! this is just a translation of the original story by DelicatePoem, that you can read here.

La fretta con la quale Emma lascia il suo confortevole letto-quasi cadendo nel farlo-, quando realizza che ha senza dubbio posposto la sveglia più di una volta, l'avrebbe fatta ridere qualsiasi altro giorno. Non _oggi_. Oggi ha un'intervista programmata per le otto e sono già le 7:04. Quelli delle Risorse Umane le hanno detto (gentilmente) di essere puntuale e quella quasi-isterica anziana segretaria ha, senza alcuna esitazione, richesto che lei arrivasse in orario.

Perchè è ancora lì nella doccia a ripetere a memoria il discorso che ha preparato per l'intervista quando dovrebbe infilarsi nel suo unico paio di pantaloni, abbinati ad una camicia bianca e un maglione? (Non era sicuramente la sua prima scelta per un abbigliamento comodo, perchè lo sostituirebbe con una canottiera e degli skinny jeans in qualsiasi altro giorno. Solo che qualsiasi altro giorno non è _oggi_.)

_OK. quindi, i vestiti - ci sono. Stivali comodi - ci sono. Poi cosa c'è, cosa manca?_

Nel frattempo il suo fidanzato si sveglia e sbadiglia, guardando la scena, sconcertato. "Em, calmati, arriverai lì in orario."

"Buongiorno anche a te," lo rimbecca lei. _Dove sono i suoi documenti e il suo curriculum?_ "Non posso permettermi di non arrivare in orario, Neal."

"Buongiorno. Sto solo dicendo- Non c'è bisogno che ti stressi per questa cosa... E poi, non riesco ancora a capire l'importanza di questo lavoro in particolare. Non ti stavi," fa un cenno con la mano verso Emma, che non lo vede, dato che è in bagno a lavarsi i denti, "agitando così tanto quando hai fatto la domanda di lavoro a tutti quei giornali."

Sputando un po' di dentifricio nel lavandino, Emma osserva il suo riflesso. Dopo, tenta di domare i suoi capelli, che stanno spuntando fuori in ogni direzione. (e che hanno disperatamente bisogno di un bel taglio.) Almeno il biondo di cui è tanto fiera è più intenso che mai. "E' perchè erano le mie prime opzioni e, come vedi, non hanno funzionato. Ho bisogno che questa funzioni."

"Beh, io credo in te, Em," conclude Neal, lasciando cadere l'argomento. Si alza e le dà un bacio veloce. "Che ne dici se ti faccio il mio speciale toast al formaggio, proprio come piace a te?"

Emma sorride. "Mmm, sto morendo dalla voglia di un toast. Immagino che non è il caso che io mangi anche degli anelli di cipolla per colazione, vero?"

Emma non capisce perchè lui scuota la sua testa e si metta a ridere. Lei vuole gli anelli di cipolla, accidenti... Farà così- se otterrà il lavoro, il suo pranzo sicuramente avrà come contorno anelli di cipolla per celebrare. Perfetto

[SQ]

 

Non possono assumerla o scartarla solo per le sue scelte in fatto di abbigliamento...giusto? I suoi pantaloni hanno visto giorni migliori, è vero, ed Emma è piuttosto sicura che il maglione provenga dall'eccessiva collezione di sua madre, ma...Uno non deve essere necessariamente alla moda per lavorare per una rivista di moda, vero? Ok, quindi la sua preferita giacca di pelle finta rossa potrebbe essere un pochino troppo inappropriata per l'intervista. Ha lo stesso scopo del "Buona fortuna" che le ha detto Neal mentre stava uscendo. Nonostante ciò- ha bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che riesce a prendere.

Uscendo dal suo appartamento, Emma cammina per le vie di New York. In una mano ha una ventiquattrore che ha comprato due anni fa, che oscilla mentre Emma lascia la Lower East Side con la metro. Mentre si affretta per il corridoio affollato, pensa ancora una volta al suo fidato maggiolino giallo. Oh, le manca. Dirgli addio è stata una delle cose più tristi che abbia mai fatto, quando, dopo essersi diplomata al college, ha dovuto decidere che cosa lasciare. Ora non ha alcun senso rimuginare sull'argomento casa, però. Ha cose più importanti a cui pensare, come "può la metro muoversi più velocemente, solo per oggi?" o "E' un problema che io non abbia idea per quale rivista di moda apparentemente devo fare l'intervista?"

Nonostante gli iniziali ostacoli, Emma arriva alla West 48th Street con abbastanza tempo per fermarsi a guardare l'elegante torre. La scritta 'Elias-Clarke Publications' è esposta con lettere di color argento sulla facciata dell'edificio, emanando un senso di importanza e maestosità a cui non è abituata. Le finestre sono perfettamente pulite e brillanti anche se il sole non sta splendendo, e il palazzo ha almeno venti piani. Wow.

 _E' facile venire sopraffatti qui_ , pensa mentre finalmente entra a passo svelto nell'atrio. Le persone sfrecciano in ogni direzione attorno a lei - l'atrio è enorme e grida opulenza. Oh dio, a cosa stava pensando? Lei non è adatta a questo posto. Questi lavoratori chic e i loro abiti costosi lo hanno appena reso palesemente ovvio.

Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere, suppone Emma, dato che sta andando verso la reception e le danno il permesso di andare avanti. Prenota l'ascensore, tenendo in mano un pass per gli ospiti, e si ritrova da sola. _Respira, Emma. Ce la puoi fare._

Dal quinto piano in poi, ha convinto se stessa che non può tornare indietro (il suo cuore, cercando di uscire dal suo petto, sicuramente _non_ è d'accordo). _Quel che è fatto è fatto_ , pensa con determinazione. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprono ed Emma continua il suo discorso d'incoraggiamento interiore, che ora consiste in "il diciottesimo piano potrebbe decidere la tua sorte".

Prendendo un respiro profondo, Emma si aggrappa alla sua ventiquattrore come se fosse un'ancora di salvezza e si dirige verso la receptionist, che siede dietro una larga scrivania. Sul muro sopra di lei, in oro, con un font-tipico-delle-riviste-di-moda, vi è il logo di _Runway_. Huh. Almeno sa il nome della rivista.

"Salve. Sto cercando..." Qual era il nome di quella prima assistente? Oh, ce l'ha in un pezzo di carta da qualche parte nella sua tasca-"Lena Green?" -Ecco dov'era.

"Lei è Emma Swan?" una voce proveniente da un corridoio alla sua sinistra parla in modo strascicato, con un forte accento britannico. La donna che ha parlato appare improvvisamente, una cartelletta stretta contro il suo petto, indossando un vestito nero e attillato, abilmente abbinato con un blazer elegante.  L'insieme molto probabilmente costa molto di più dell'intero armadio di Emma, e questo la rende ancora più a disagio.

 Emma dà un'occhiata veloce al suo maglione, per assicurarsi che non ci siano dei resti di toast al formaggio sopra, dato che la donna la sta esaminando dalla testa ai piedi, accigliata. Emma si rende conto che il suo outfit, paragonato all'abbigliamento di tutti quelli che ha visto finora, rientra completamente nella categoria 'impresentabile'. Tutti su questo piano hanno lo stesso stile: trendy, chic, alla moda, quando lei è tutto fuorchè quello. Emma, in imbarazzo, sotterra la mano che non sta tenendo la ventiquattrore dentro la tasca della giacca e cerca di non agitarsi.

"Sì, sono io," risponde.

"Stupendo, alle Risorse Umane hanno un curioso senso dell'umorismo!" la donna dai capelli rossi inclina la testa e sorride in un modo che lascia intendere che andrà direttamente in quel dipartimento per strangolare la persona responsabile di aver invitato Emma. E' molto probabile che sia lei l'isterica assistente con cui ha parlato al telefono. La donna in questione sospira. "Vieni con me."

Mentre percorrono il corridoio da cui Lena era arrivata, Emma cerca di non prestare troppa attenzione agli appendiabiti pieni di vestiti, accompagnati da lavoratori tutti in tiro che si muovono con un'andatura veloce. Ci sono anche copertine di diverse edizioni di _Runway_ incorniciate alle pareti. Apparentemente questa rivista è una cosa importante.

Emma è un po' stordita a causa di tutte quelle brusche deviazioni che stanno facendo mentre schivano impiegati che provengono da ogni direzione. Le pareti di vetro che dividono tutti gli uffici e i dipartimenti, così come il tono irritato di Lena, non la stanno aiutando a calmare i nervi.

"...come sai, ricopriresti il ruolo di seconda assistente, che era mio prima che Ashley fosse promossa al Dipartimento di Bellezza."

"Oh, quindi tu ora stai facendo un lavoro che dovrebbe essere svolto da due donne?" dice Emma spiritosamente, mentre evita per un pelo di urtare un'altra persona che sta manovrando un appendiabiti.

"Precisamente. Le ultime tre candidate non sono sopravvissute per più di qualche settimana. Essere l'assistente di Regina non è un gioco da ragazzi. Dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che riesca a sopravvivere qui, mi sono spiegata?"

"Certo" Emma annuisce. "Chi è Regina?"

"Non puoi essere seria."

Alla fine, dopo un'altra serie di porte in vetro, si ritrovano fuori da una stanza ben illuminata, dove ci sono due scrivanie posizionate una di fronte all'altra. Tra di esse vi è un corridoio che conduce all'entrata dell'ufficio principale.

"Farò finta che tu non mi abbia appena chiesto chi sia _il direttore di Runway_ ," continua Lena, ed Emma sussulta. "Regina è una leggenda. Se riesci a resistere un anno a lavorare da lei, poi troverai lavoro ovunque nel mondo dell'editoria" Lena enfatizza le sue parole, guardando in direzione di Emma. "E' risaputo che milioni di ragazze ucciderebbero per questo posto." 

Lavorare _ovunque_ nel mondo dell'editoria? Emma rimugina su queste parole nella sua testa. Questo cambia tutto- avere successo in questo lavoro significherebbe assicurarsi l'ingresso in qualsiasi giornale o rivista famosa. A questa notizia, la determinazione di Emma balza alle stelle. Buttandosi a capofitto nelle battute che ha imparato a memoria, dice: "Mi sembra un'opportunità meravigliosa. Mi piacerebbe essere presa in considerazione."

La risata nasale di Lena in qualche modo porta con sè un aria di superiorità. Poi, come se non fosse abbastanza, risponde: "Sì,sì, lo è, ma Emma, Runway è una rivista di moda..." E' evidente che la stia prendendo in giro. "...e questo significa che l'interesse per la moda è essenziale."

"Certo che sono interessata alla moda, cosa ti fa pensare che io non lo sia?" Emma potrebbe star fingendo un pochino, ma l'assistente non deve per forza saperlo.

Lo sguardo sul viso di Lena suggerisce che Emma sta per essere fatta a pezzi; fortunatamente un suono interrompe la loro conversazione. Lena fa quasi cadere la cartelletta mentre legge il messaggio che ha ricevuto sul telefono.

Emma saprà solo in seguito che la reazione di Lena non era infondata- ma ora la lascia disorientata.

"O mio dio. No. No,no,no!" Esclama Lena in preda alla disperazione.

"Che succede?"

Ignorandola, Lena va dietro la sua scrivania, nella parte sinistra della stanza, digitando velocemente il numero di qualcuno sul telefono, e senza dare il tempo all'altra persona di rispondere, Lena dice: "Sta arrivando. Avvisa tutti!"

Se Emma prima era confusa, ora non esiste una misura che possa esprimere il suo livello di smarrimento. Si sente un'idiota, guardando a bocca spalancata come un pesce fuor d'acqua, cercando di dare un senso a quel nuovo ambiente. Questa sensazione peggiora quando, alcuni secondi dopo, un uomo ben vestito entra, mettendo una qualche scatola sulla scrivania di Lena. Nel frattempo Lena è impegnata nel sistemarsi il trucco, per delle ragioni sconosciute all'altra ragazza. Allora quell'uomo commenta: "Ma non doveva arrivare qui prima delle 9.00."

"Lo so! ma la sua massaggiatrice ha disdetto l'appuntamento!" piagnucola Lena. "e il suo autista mi ha mandato un messaggio dicendo che la porterà qui davanti in cinque minuti. Mio dio, questa gente!"

"Chi è questa?" chiede l'uomo dall'aspetto elegante, indicando sfacciatamente verso Emma.

"Lasciamo stare quel tasto per favore," risponde Lena seccamente.

 _Tasto_? Cosa dovrebbe significare? Non pensandoci, Emma si rivolge all'uomo. "Sono Emma Swan, piacere di-"

"Sono Jefferson Hatter, Direttore Artistico. Mi può scusare un momento..." spingendo, apre la porta in vetro e urla:"Preparate le vostre armature!"

"-conoscerti, suppongo." Viene ignorata e osserva come incantata gli impiegati fermarsi per un secondo e poi iniziare a correre come dei pazzi, compreso Jefferson.

Emma è pietrificata da tutti i cambiamenti che avvengono in così poco tempo. Ci sono assistenti che portano via gli appendiabiti; sale conferenze che vengono riorganizzate; carte che vengono rimesse dentro alle cartellette; impiegati che si affrettano per andare a fare il loro lavoro; e perfino alcune donne che si tolgono le loro scarpe comode per mettersi i tacchi alti. La maggior parte di queste si sta anche ritoccando il trucco, proprio come aveva fatto Lena poco prima.

A proposito di Lena, dov'è? L'ultima volta che Emma l'ha vista, quella donna folle stava correndo da una parte e all'altra come una pazza, mettendo a posto la scrivania di Regina, la sua scrivania e tutto quello che c'era tra le due. Emma guarda mentre un bicchiere di cristallo viene messo sulla scrivania di Regina e dell'acqua viene versata da una bottiglietta dentro di esso alcuni secondi dopo- probabilmente è di qualche marca costosa che Emma non sarebbe mai in grado di permettersi. Dopo, una mela di un rosso brillante viene posizionata di fianco al bicchiere. Emma può solo guardare mentre le mosse di Lena vengono fatte in un tempo record, lasciandola senza fiato.

Sobbalza quando Lena appare improvvisamente al suo fianco. "O mio dio, sei ancora qui. Vai via."

_Um...Via dove?_

"Anzi, no, rimani. Non avrei il tempo di accompagnarti fuori perchè Regina probabilmente sta già entrando nel palazzo. Ecco, dammi questa, non la incontrerai di certo con questa...questa cosa tra le mani-"Lena indica _giustamente_ la ventiquattrore, "il resto andrà bene."

Decidendo di ignorare il velato insulto, il pensiero di Emma si focalizza sulla prima parte della frase. Incontrarla? "Cosa?"

"Oh, solo..."Lena prende la sua ventiquattrore e la lancia dietro la postazione della seconda assistente. "Resta qui." Dice, come se Emma fosse un cane, e subito sparisce. Qualcuno ha mai detto a Lena che è insopportabile? No? Emma avrà questo onore, allora.

"Wow, questo è il miglior incoraggiamento per la propria autostima," dice sarcasticamente a se stessa, sedendosi sulla sedia della seconda assistente.

 

[SQ]

 

 

La sua Lincoln Town Car si ferma all'improvviso davanti a Elias-Clarke. Perché dare qualche tipo di riconoscimento a Sidney, il suo autista, quando non è riuscito a evitare tutto il traffico non necessario sulla strada per arrivare qui? Regina non riesce a capire come i suoi dipendenti siano così incompetenti. È troppo chiedere un giorno senza stress?

I tacchi a spillo nero ossidiana di Kate Spade sono i primi a toccare il marciapiede. Regina lascia la berlina con la sua nuova borsa in peltro di Prada (non si può negare che la ami già) e l'insieme di abbozzi disegnati per  _Runway_  al seguito. È grata di indossare i suoi occhiali da sole, perché nascondono le sue emozioni al mondo esterno - dovrebbe scivolare oltre il suo controllo, che è inviolabile, ecco. Inoltre, gli occhiali scuri servono come strumento efficace per instillare inconsciamente la paura.

Passi misurati portano Regina nell'atrio e, oggi, lascia quasi apparire un sorriso sul suo viso. Non dovrebbe essere così soddisfacente vederli tutti indietreggiare in sua presenza, ma oh, lo è decisamente. Assistenti, guardie, segretarie e altri illustri dirigenti (i cui nomi non si è mai presa la briga di imparare) chinano la testa in un rispettoso saluto che lei non ricambia. Per quanto sia già infastidita da questa giornata, è incantevole sapere che il suo passaggio non verrà ostacolato da questi plebei.

Oh, in nessun modo un idiota prenderà il suo posto nell'ascensore. Avanzando apparentemente imperterrita, Regina è soddisfatta quando la donna capisce con chi sta cercando di salire sull'ascensore e se ne va in fretta, scusandosi.

Regina continua a richiedere un ascensore privato ogni anno. La commissione ha sempre le sue varianti della stessa scusa, "Mi dispiace,  _signora Mills ..._  Vede, ci sono troppi lavoratori nell'edificio, e ..." Non riesce a decidere se ciò che le dà fastidio è il fatto che stiano rifiutando la sua richiesta o se è il  _signora Mills -_  è  _Regina._

Questa paura che le persone hanno di salire sull'ascensore con lei andrà bene... per ora.

Regina sta già organizzando la lista delle cose da fare per Lena nella sua mente. È stata cresciuta per essere così - astuta, subdola, calcolatrice e organizzata fino all'eccesso. I piani hanno sempre costituito una parte importante della sua vita. Non sarebbe stata dove è ora, nel pieno della sua carriera, se non avesse  _pianificato_  di seguire la sua strada (nonostante i desideri di sua madre).

Le porte del diciottesimo piano si aprono rapidamente e lei finalmente si toglie gli occhiali. Esce dalla cabina di metallo e si guarda intorno, sollevando un sopracciglio. Nessun segno di Lena, ovviamente. A volte è una tale delusione ... Non è importante, però. Il suo passato è stato pieno di grandi delusioni, ma non ha senso ricordarle.

Sospira. I suoi dipendenti sembrano davvero pensare che lei sia ignara del fatto che non sono mai pronti, dopo la fine del weekend. Regina è una perfezionista. Ciò significa, ad esempio, che un appendiabiti dimenticato nel corridoio del reparto vendite è trasparente e dieci volte più fastidioso per lei che per chiunque altro. Dopo che si è verificato un tale evento, il suo monologo conseguente ha fatto camminare tutti i suoi impiegati su gusci d'uovo per un mese intero. Ricordare quell'episodio non smette mai di divertirla. Potrebbe anche vivere senza la loro parlantina incessante. Quelli hanno il bisogno di riempire i brevi momenti di pace con le  _chiacchiere_  finché non deve ricorrere ad aspre parole. Francamente, è estenuante.

Se c'è una cosa che non sopporta, beh, è il balbettio nervoso.

Quello e  _Fiona Fayette._ Che donna sciatta.

Supera la receptionist, che dice allegramente: "Buongiorno, Regina".

"Risparmiatelo."

È quando sta girando l'angolo del primo corridoio che Lena la spinge praticamente di lato per accompagnarla. Le perdonerà, questa volta. Ci sono questioni più importanti di cui lamentarsi.

"Non capisco perché sia così difficile per le persone rispettare gli appuntamenti ..." mormora.

"Mi dispiace, Regina, io veramente ho confermato ieri sera-"

"Come tu abbia _fallito_ nel dare una semplice conferma non ha scusanti." La interrompe mentre attraversano quel labirinto di corridoi, perché sinceramente non la vuole sentire. "Assicurati di confermare  _effettivamente_  l'appuntamento con il parrucchiere per domani mattina. Di 'a Ingrid che non ho intenzione di approvare la ragazza che ha scelto per l'articolo sulla pagina doppia- ho chiesto regalità, l'equilibrio e la compostezza, mi ha mandato una stanca.... E cancella il mio incontro con Gold; Ho cose più importanti da fare. "

Mentre fanno un'altra svolta, un'impiegata evita il suo sguardo e scappa via. Regina ama come tutto sia tranquillo finché non è nel suo ufficio, non c'è una cosa fuori posto.

"Dovrei dire al suo assistente che ..." Lena si allontana, ed è così prevedibile che Regina alza gli occhi al cielo. Regina odia le domande stupide. Dato che Lena lo sa, di solito riformula le frasi o abbassa la voce. Come se facesse qualche differenza.

“Non lo so ... è  _il tuo_  lavoro”. Getta gli abbozzi in cima alla cartelletta di Lena solo per dispetto. Con la coda dell'occhio, Regina vede Lena lottare per rimettere l'agenda in cima. Non la aspetta, naturalmente. "E RSVP Sì alla festa di Maya stasera. Voglio che Sidney mi lasci lì alle otto e mezza e mi venga a prendere alle nove in punto. " Per questa festa non varrebbe la pena sprecare il suo tempo, ma per le apparenze...

"Nove in punto ..." Sente borbottare Lena mentre scrive.

Sono quasi di fronte all'ufficio ora, e lei non smette di dare le sue istruzioni. "Chiama Anna del mercato biologico, dille di no per la ventesima volta. No, non voglio deliziose mele dorate. Voglio deliziose mele  _rosse_." Ugh, queste persone. "Allora ... poi chiama mio marito, digli di incontrarmi in quel ristorante con la splendida vista dopo la festa. Conferma la conferenza genitori-insegnanti a Dalton stasera alle sette. Ho bisogno di un vestito consegnato alla residenza alle otto per la festa. "

Lena apre le porte a vetri e Regina non esita, nonostante ci sia una strana donna seduta alla postazione della seconda assistente. "Dì a James che ho visto le Polaroid che Testino ha inviato per la campagna Dior del mese prossimo. Voglio che sembrino più vivaci. Chiedo troppo? "Si toglie il cappotto e lo butta sulla scrivania di Lena, insieme alla sua borsetta.

"No?"

"Quei colori non erano interessanti", conclude Regina. Comincia a camminare nella direzione del suo ufficio, ma si ferma e si gira nuovamente verso Lena per dare le ultime istruzioni, almeno per il momento. "Devo vedere tutte le cose che Jefferson ha per la nuova copertina. Digli di venire qui. "Alla fine guarda la bionda, che la sta osservando con gli occhi spalancati, seduta sulla sedia della seconda assistente. 

"Chi è  _quella?"_

[SQ]

Emma non sa cosa fare. Beh, lei sa che si sente sopraffatta, ma questa ... sensazione calda che si diffonde come un incendio dalla testa ai piedi non dovrebbe accadere.

Non si aspettava di essere nella presenza del suo potenziale capo così presto, per i principianti. Poi,  _Regina_  si rivela una donna meravigliosa, non vecchia come aveva immaginato Emma. Lei è intimidatoria, oltre che bella e chiaramente acuta. Regina parla con voce rauca e mormorante. Emma deve sforzarsi di sentire le orecchie. È come se lei conoscesse il potere che ha e la apprezza.

Quando Emma sente Regina chiedere di lei, Lena inizia a farfugliare una risposta. "Lei è ... nessuno. Um, Risorse Umane l'ha mandata a parlare della nuova posizione di assistente, e lei non è adatta, ovviamente ... La vedrò fuori adesso. "

Sono dentro l'ufficio principale quando sente che Regina dice "No, no. Gli ultimi tre che mi hai mandato sono stati terribili. Quindi, mandatela, prenderò la mia decisione. Tutto qui. "Fa in modo che le mani di Emma inizino a sudare.

Lena esce dall'ufficio principale guardando ancora Regina per qualche secondo, probabilmente scioccata quanto Emma. Nel momento che segue, lei si gira verso Emma con un bagliore, e sussurra: "Vuole vederti. Partire."

"Lo fa?" Chiede Emma come se non l'avesse già sentito, alzandosi in piedi, sbalordita.

Lasciata la sua valigetta dietro la scrivania come da istruzioni, Emma prende il suo curriculum e si trascina verso l'ufficio principale. Una volta dentro, dondolando sui talloni, il suono del battito del suo cuore le pulsa nelle orecchie. Non riesce nemmeno a smettere di ammirare il posto. Per questo motivo, anche se Regina non ha riconosciuto la sua presenza (mescolandosi con le carte sulla sua scrivania così com'è), Emma espira,  _"Ciao."_

Regina le rivolge uno sguardo superficiale. "Tu chi sei?"

Può sedersi in una di queste sedie di fronte a lei? Le sue gambe sembrano gelatina.

"Sono Emma Swan." Le sue mani tremano mentre consegna il suo CV. "Recentemente, mi sono appena laureato l'anno scorso alla Storybrooke University-"

"E cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Sono venuto a New York per fare il giornalista, così ho mandato delle lettere ovunque ... a ... e ho ricevuto una chiamata da Eleanor alle Risorse umane qui a Elias-Clarke." La sua voce sta tremando, ma lei si alza come Regina , con i suoi occhi scuri, sembra fissare la sua anima. "Penso di poter fare un buon lavoro come tuo assistente. Fondamentalmente, è Runway o Auto Universe. "

"Quindi non leggi la rivista." Regina afferma abbastanza accuratamente, ora impegnata con l'  _International Herald Tribune al_  posto di Emma. Non è giusto che Regina appaia ancora alla moda indossando occhiali senza montatura. Si toglie lo sguardo senza sforzo; mentre quando Emma indossa gli occhiali, si sente come se fosse tornata nella fase geek del liceo. È per questo che ha fatto il punto di indossare lenti a contatto per l'occasione, e non i suoi occhiali cerchiati di nero.

Oh, dio, dovrebbe mentire o ... "Ehm, no", dice invece. Accidenti alle sue terribili abilità di fabbricazione. Riesce sempre a capire quando qualcuno sta mentendo, lo chiama anche un "superpotere", ma, naturalmente, quando è a suo vantaggio, si fa prendere dal panico e dice la verità assoluta.

"E prima di oggi non avevi mai sentito parlare di me ..."

Emma sussulta di conseguenza. "No?"

"Sei scemo e non hai senso della moda ..."

Emma tettona. "Beh, penso che dipenda dal tuo punto di ..."

Regina solleva un sopracciglio perfettamente scolpito. "Non era una domanda. Il tuo rosso  _pleather_  giacca è una prova sufficiente “, ha interviene.

Mettendo da parte il giornale, Regina sta dando a Emma tutta la sua attenzione, facendo sentire Emma piccola sotto l'esame. Comincia a raccontarle il suo  _probabile-non-sarà-il-mio-capo-in-un-milione di anni_  sui suoi successi mentre era all'università, come essere il redattore capo dello Storybrooke Daily Mirror e vincere un concorso nazionale di scrittura .

Sembra che a Regina non importi, perché lei inclina la testa, saluta verso la porta e dice: "Tutto qui."

E quello avrebbe dovuto essere. Fine della storia, fine delle sue ambizioni di carriera - fine dei suoi sogni.

Sì, quella avrebbe dovuto essere la fine, ma Emma non ha mai gettato la spugna in precedenza. Non quando amministrare un giornale significava notti insonni, non quando quell'orribile ragazza all'asilo le rendeva la vita un inferno perché Emma rompeva la matita (per caso, poteva aggiungere), non quando papa faceva del suo meglio per impedirle di scegliere il giornalismo sulla scuola di legge.

E lei non si arrenderà ora.

"Guarda, ho capito. Non mi trovo bene qui ... tipo, cosa diavolo ci faccio qui, con i miei abiti fuori moda? "Si interrompe, guardando brevemente il pavimento, prima di alzare gli occhi per incontrare Regina," ma farò del mio meglio. " Regina si toglie gli occhiali e la guarda con uno sguardo imperscrutabile. Emma incrocia le braccia e poi continua. "E anche se sono stato trattato in modo orribile dal momento in cui sono entrato in questo edificio, avrei destinato il cento per cento al lavoro. Imparo velocemente e lavorerò molto duramente- "

"Ho ottenuto l'esclusiva che mi hai richiesto, Regina, ma mescolare la tuta Armani con quegli accessori non funzionerà. È come se le piacerebbe essere da qualche altra parte - così incredibilmente noioso, "Jefferson impallidisce mentre gira intorno a Emma e la ignora completamente (proprio come prima, ricorda). La sua improvvisa apparizione e la mancanza di riconoscimento fanno sì che Emma se ne vada.

Regina canticchia, ora analizza qualunque cosa significhi "esclusivo". Emma ha avuto abbastanza. "Grazie mille per il tuo tempo", Emma si fa beffe e si prepara a lasciare l'ufficio.

Appena prima che sia completamente fuori dalla stanza, sente, "Inizierai domani. Vai a sistemare i documenti alle Risorse umane. "Emma si gira e fa il suo capriolo catturato dall'impronta dei fari.

"Lena." Chiama Regina.

"Sì Regina." Lena è dalla parte di Emma nell'ufficio all'istante, pad e penna in mano.

"Mostra la nuova ragazza alle risorse umane. Lei inizia domani. Allora ho bisogno di una nuova sciarpa blu di Hermès. Questo è tutto, "dice Regina sottovoce, ed Emma si rende conto che licenziare le persone è probabilmente l'attività preferita del suo capo. Inoltre, c'è la questione di  _Oh mio Dio, Emma, lei è il tuo capo. Hai ottenuto il lavoro. Anelli di cipolla, arrivo!_

[SQ]

Regina quasi non ci credeva. Che diavolo c'è di sbagliato in lei oggi? Non masticare chi ha scelto quella mostruosità che chiamavano accessori per la copertina del prossimo numero? E ... peggio di tutto ... assumere quella donna come seconda assistente? Da quando  _Regina Mills ha la_  possibilità di sfidare donne fuori moda che indossano pantaloni superati, maglioni con motivi floreali e, rabbrividisce, finte giacche di pelle? Color scarlatto, niente di meno.

"Hai appena-"

"Jefferson, se le tue prossime parole non sono una soluzione per questo casino di una cover, allora sinceramente non voglio sentirlo", gli dice in tono minaccioso.

"Come stavo dicendo," tossisce, "potremmo risistemare la copertina con i gioielli giusti ..."

Continua ad ascoltare le sue idee mentre tamburella con le dita sulla sua scrivania, (perché è un naturale multitasking), e si interroga di nuovo ... Perché rischiare ... perché sperare ... come si chiama di nuovo? Non che sia importante, ovviamente. Non serve a imparare il nome della ragazza se non durerà. Perché spero che  _Emma Swan abbia_  successo? Bene, ha un curriculum impressionante e un'etica del lavoro ... Lei sorride. La ragazza non ha certo esitato a dire esattamente come si sentiva dopo essere stata licenziata.

Regina non può mentire -  _ha_  perso una sfida. La sua routine, anche se varia in termini di eventi opulenti e appuntamenti, è diventata monotona. La maggior parte delle volte, è già consapevole di ciò che verrà dopo: esecuzioni senza una preparazione sufficiente; persone incompetenti; combatte con suo marito; e, osa dire quello che conta di più, gli occhi di Henry si riempiono di tristezza, perché raramente è a casa a giocare o ad infilarlo dentro. Perché la sente litigare con Robin anche se è al terzo piano, e perché  _è così rumoroso, mamma._

Spazzolando via i pensieri indesiderati - lei non ha gli occhi velati mentre lavora, è riservata ai suoi dipendenti - Regina cerca di immaginare i suggerimenti di Jefferson. Non sono inutili, lei glielo darà. "Chiedi a Lena di chiamare Dolce & Gabbana per abbinare la loro collezione d'oro con la tuta ... In realtà, chiama Lena qui." Lei riconsidera, agitando la mano con gli occhiali in modo sprezzante. "Altrimenti è incline a commettere errori", aggiunge in un secondo momento.

Gli occhiali ora si spingono giù dal naso, Regina prende la sua penna e torna all'esclusivo, chiaramente fatta con la conversazione. Dopo aver tolto gli accessori ridicoli, sospira - e spera che domani non invii un altro assistente che scappa via in lacrime. È troppo severa? Suppone che sia così. Ma lei lo fa per raggiungere la grandezza. C'è qualcosa in Emma Swan, però, che è intrigante e desidera imparare cosa è successo prima di correre inevitabilmente.

[SQ]

C'è una lunga giornata di irrequietezza a casa (dopo il pranzo, ovviamente) in attesa che il turno di Neal al ristorante sia finito, così lei può andare là e dirgli e August e Lily la notizia durante la cena. Emma è eccitata. Lei è nervosa Lei non sa più cosa provare! Appoggiandosi allo schienale e guardando in su, cerca di immaginare un buon risultato per domani. Nessuno viene in mente, comunque.

Emma ha un talento per essere un pessimista a volte - gli scenari peggiori sono spesso più divertenti da immaginare, no?

Lei, Neal ei loro amici hanno fatto "Monday Night Get-Together" ogni settimana dopo che Emma e Neal sono arrivate a New York. Si conoscevano tutti a Storybrooke e si erano cercati a vicenda per il supporto durante la navigazione nella grande città. Sebbene abbiano frequentato diverse scuole in seguito, non hanno perso il contatto. Dopo che Emma li aveva presentati a Neal, che aveva conosciuto all'università, i quattro erano stati inseparabili - ha reso molto più facile la transizione verso la grande città, sapendo che anche loro erano qui.

Ora sono seduti ad una tavola rotonda, recuperando dopo una piacevole cena composta da hamburger e patatine fritte - il piatto preferito di Emma. Lei è nel mezzo di spiegare gli eventi della sua ricerca attraverso l'edificio Elias-Clarke.  _Che giornata pazza._

"Il ragazzo è entrato e mi ha completamente ignorato, interrompendo il mio 'ultimo caso' discorso", lei segna le sue parole con citazioni aeree. "Poi Regina iniziò a prestargli attenzione - era come se si fosse dimenticata che ero persino lì per cominciare. Quindi l'ho ringraziata in un modo davvero non educato ... "lei sussulta e loro ridacchiano, probabilmente già immaginando che lei faccia esattamente questo. "E, dal nulla, ha detto che inizierò domani." Emma sbatte le palpebre e sorride, finendo la sua storia. È ancora scioccata, se deve essere onesta.

"Aspetta, aspetta,  _aspetta._ Hai un lavoro in una rivista di  _moda_  ? "La bocca di Neal è scioccata.

"Si?"

Chiude la bocca e sorride compiaciuto. "Sei sicuro che non sia stato un colloquio telefonico?" Prende in giro.

"Hey! Che diavolo, Neal! "Esclama, fingendosi offesa.

I suoi amici ridono a sue spese. "Beh, Regina  _è_  conosciuta per la sua imprevedibilità", dice August.

"Ok, August ... come mai sai chi è lei e io no?"

"Il mio ragazzo è una modella. Sto leggendo Runway tutto il tempo, Emma. "

"Questo spiega molto," commenta Lily con il suo bicchiere di vino alzato.

"Buon punto," ammette Emma, sgranocchiando una frittura.

"Seriamente, Regina Mills è un affare enorme. Scommetto che un milione di ragazze ucciderebbero per questo lavoro ", spiega. Ed è un po 'inquietante che le sue parole siano così simili a quelle di Lena.

"Sì, è fantastico e tutto, ma non mi importa degli aspetti della moda, lo sai."

"Guarda," inizia Lily in modo pratico, "devi iniziare da qualche parte, giusto? Voglio dire, gira lo sguardo. Questo posto dove lavora Neal è una discarica ", sorride compiaciuta.

A turno si prendono in giro a vicenda. "Oh sì, Lily? Che mi dici di quella galleria in cui lavori ... che cosa fai di nuovo? "Neal si gira indietro e Lily stringe gli occhi.

Volendo evitare una discussione, August dice: "Almeno ho già il lavoro dei miei sogni".

"Sei un ragioniere." Lily balla, prendendo un sorso del suo drink.

"Oh, hai ragione. Il mio lavoro fa schifo ", ridacchia.

"No, agosto ..." Emma gli dà un buffetto sul braccio.

"È vero, però. Non vedo l'ora di pubblicare finalmente qualcosa. "Mentre le loro ambizioni sono leggermente diverse, Emma può ancora simpatizzare con le sue lotte.

"Dico che brindiamo," dice Neal. "Ai lavori che pagano l'affitto."

Tutti alzano gli occhiali e si ripetono dopo di lui. Emma si sente un po 'meglio.

[SQ]

Dopo la partenza di Emma, c'è un lungo periodo di riorganizzazione per la copertina del mattino, seguita dalle riprese effettive nel pomeriggio. La modella impiega troppo tempo per capire ciò che vuole, così Regina rimane in una smorfia permanente per il resto delle riprese. Nel complesso, non c'è niente di nuovo lì.

Non sorprende che il suo umore peggiori ulteriormente quando deve attendere un quarto d'ora perché inizi la conferenza genitori-insegnanti, in quanto  _"L'incontro precedente è in ritardo. Ti dispiacerebbe aspettare così terribilmente qualche minuto? "_ A dire il vero , lo  _fa_  davvero, soprattutto perché ha bisogno di arrivare alla residenza cittadina, indossare l'abito di Alexander McQueen e far conoscere la sua presenza alla festa di Maya.

La festa è una cosa noiosa, come al solito. Si muove per il luogo, con il flute di champagne in mano, socializzando con persone che la  _odiano_  o che vogliono  _essere_  lei, e Regina non sa quale di quelle due opzioni non le piacciono di più. Maya definisce il suo nome, "  _Regina_  " , ed è l'ospite perfetto, anche se conosce Maya (o, come Regina preferisce chiamarla nella sua mente,  _Maleficent)_  è una delle persone che si adattano alla prima categoria. Lei deve ancora accertare le ragioni di ciò. Non che le importi particolarmente - potrebbe semplicemente servire come un vantaggio in qualche modo.

Ora è seduta a un tavolo per due al "ristorante con la splendida vista" (anche conosciuta come Pastis). Di fronte a lei, Robin ha un'espressione aspra, e sta fissando il menu come se le avesse dato delle risposte su come iniziare una conversazione. Prova come potrebbe, non funziona. L'atmosfera è soffocante. Anche se è abituata agli sguardi che non può evitare di essere costantemente sotto i riflettori, non prega nessuno raccoglie la tensione insopportabile che si irradia dal loro tavolo. È mortificante. Se si siede più rigidamente a causa di ciò, è quasi certo che la sua colonna vertebrale ne soffrirà.

Quando le cose sono cambiate così tanto da non riconoscere l'uomo che ha sposato quattro anni fa?

"Com'è andata la tua giornata?" Chiede Robin, ed è consapevole della sua stretta presa sul menu. È arrabbiato, si rende conto. Non è riuscita ad arrivare in orario - il traffico era inaspettato.

"Oh, niente di molto ..." Regina si allontana, sfogliando uno dei suoi riccioli dalla sua faccia. "L'insegnante di Henry dice che eccelle nelle arti, anche se ha avuto problemi con Math. Gli chiederò se vuole un aiuto. "

"Hmm." Robin annuisce e tornano ai loro menu. Non è mai interessato a conoscere Henry.

Per fortuna, un cameriere rompe il silenzio imbarazzante. "Ciao, sono Josh e sarò il tuo server stasera. Sei pronto per ordinare?"

[SQ]

Sono dentro l'auto della città mentre tornano a casa quando Robin mormora: "Eccomi lì, ad aspettarti ancora, Regina".

Preme il pulsante per far scorrere verso l'alto lo schermo della partizione, per timore che Sidney ascolti un altro dei loro argomenti. "Robin, ho provato ad arrivare al ristorante appena ho potuto. Queste persone semplicemente non smetterebbero di librarsi ", spiega, ancora paziente.

Regina guarda il suo profilo mentre scuote la testa e sorride con un sorriso a labbra serrate, senza guardare nulla in particolare. "Certo ..." la guarda brevemente, annuendo. "Sì, perché tuo  _marito_  aspetta più di mezz'ora per te meno di quanto lo siano i tuoi cosiddetti  _amici_  , Regina."

"  _Robin._ "Sogghigna. "  _Sai_  che non sono lì per accarezzare la testa e dire quanto sono grato di essere nelle loro vite." Si massaggia le tempie; hanno avuto questa discussione più di un milione di volte. "È  _affari_  ."

Si fa beffe e rivolge lo sguardo verso la finestra. "E avere le tue  _citazioni_  su Page Six sui loro abiti firmati è davvero importante per gli affari", dice tranquillamente, probabilmente roteando gli occhi nel processo. Tuttavia, lei capisce perfettamente il significato delle sue parole.

"Non ascolterò più la tua sminuire il mio lavoro." Lei stringe le labbra insieme per la noia.

Ogni volta che discutono, che sta diventando frequente, Robin dorme nella camera degli ospiti per la notte. Stasera non è diverso

[SQ]

"Oh, Neal ... dovresti vedere il modo in cui tutti a Runway si vestono", ricorda Emma mentre passeggiano per le strade di New York mano nella mano verso il loro appartamento. "Mi sentivo completamente indeciso."

"Dai ... dovrai solo gestire i telefoni e prendere un caffè. Hai bisogno di un vestito costoso per quello? "

"Per essere onesti, penso che potrei. Con il modo in cui mi guardavano ... "

Lui la spinge più vicino e dice: "Beh, penso che tu sembri fantastico, non importa cosa."

Sorridendo, scuote la testa e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia. "  _Penso_  che tu sia un bugiardo."

Ridono dolcemente. "Andiamo a casa."

[SQ]

Un rumore stridulo la sveglia dal suo incredibile sogno costituito da giganteschi formaggi alla griglia e un caldo pomeriggio soleggiato nel parco. Aprendo gli occhi solo una frazione, scruta il telefono e lo interrompe, inutilmente. Tenendo la testa in una mano, afferra il dispositivo dal comodino e risponde.

"Ciao?" Chiede Emma, la sua mente annebbiata dal sonno. Si schiarisce la voce.

 _"Emma, Regina ha deciso di uccidere la storia delle giacche di pelle per aprile."_  Cosa? Uccidi giacche di pelle?  _"Sta facendo le riprese di Givenchy da maggio ..."_  Emma è ufficialmente persa.  _"Devi venire in ufficio adesso."_  Questo la sveglia di sicuro.  _"E prendi il suo ordine di caffè lungo la strada. Dovrai scriverlo, è molto importante. "_

"Un minuto!" Emma spara dal letto e va alla ricerca di qualcosa che scrive e un pezzo di carta. Finisce con una piccola matita e un tovagliolo nella sua disperazione. Mettendosi gli occhiali, dice "Okay, sono pronto."

 _"Finalmente"_  sospira Lena.  _"Avrà voglia di un latte scremato senza schiuma con un colpo in più ..."_  Emma la annota più velocemente che può, perché Lena non si ferma.  _"... e tre caffè a goccia con spazio per il latte di Starbucks."_

Che tipo di ordine è questo?

 _"Oh, bruciante caldo. E intendo caldo. "_  Sottolinea Lena.  _"Altrimenti, non preoccuparti nemmeno di entrare nell'edificio. Sono serio. "_  La linea è interrotta.

Guarda la sveglia sul suo comodino e può quasi sentire "6:15 am" ridere di lei. Il sole è uniforme in questo momento?

Oh grande. Sarà divertente. Un modo fantastico per iniziare il suo martedì!

[SQ]

"C'è qualche ragione per cui il mio caffè non è ancora qui? È al di là delle sue capacità compiere questo semplice compito? "

"No. No, sta arrivando e ... "Lena incespica tra le sue parole, chiaramente agitata.

Regina alza gli occhi al cielo e torna nel suo ufficio. Il nuovo assistente sta già fallendo? Che peccato. E qui Regina pensava che la donna avesse una possibilità.

Perché si sente leggermente delusa?

Si impegna con le idee di Ursula e Greg sulle riprese di Givenchy che ha portato avanti da maggio ad aprile. Può immaginare che il signor Gold le darà presto. Non importa. Non c'è modo che le giacche di pelle diventino una moda in un paio di mesi. E 'stato abbastanza aver visto quella scusa a buon mercato per una giacca che Emma indossava ieri. Non c'è bisogno di vederlo in grandi quantità in tutta New York. Lei rabbrividisce al pensiero.

"Questi lo faranno", Regina indica un cappello e orecchini incastonati su una delle foto. "Dovremmo optare per qualcosa di più pratico per le donne al lavoro, pur essendo allo stesso tempo chic e moderno, quindi qui ..." si allontana quando vede Lena impettita nel suo ufficio con il suo ordine di caffè al seguito. Finalmente. “Lena. Dì al nuovo assistente che la prossima volta che è in ritardo viene licenziata ", dice, prendendo il suo latte. Riesce a malapena a impedire alla sorpresa di mostrarsi sul suo viso. Il caffè è ancora caldo - nessun nuovo assistente lo ha mai gestito prima al primo tentativo. Di solito deve buttarlo fuori e pretendere un altro.

Le meraviglie non cesseranno mai?

"Inoltre, non dimenticare di farmelo sapere non appena Dolce & Gabbana ti richiamerà. Dai qualche nuova istruzione a Lena, perché non posso sopportare di vedere un secondo di lei seduto lì, "Regina fa cenno ad Emma," senza fare assolutamente niente. "

"Lo farò, Regina."

Cosa indossa?

[SQ]

Non c'è tempo per cambiare i suoi contatti dopo che Lena ha chiamato. Emma deve accontentarsi di occhiali con la montatura nera e una coda sciolta che la fanno gemere per la frustrazione. Tanto per professionalità ...

Proprio come ieri, nella sua fretta di andarsene, non riesce a pensare troppo alle sue scelte di guardaroba. Un maglione verde in cima a una camicia abbottonata bianca e una gonna scozzese è il suo vestito dell'ultimo minuto. Considerando che è febbraio e l'inverno sta sicuramente facendo rabbrividire, ancora di più quando ricorda che deve camminare presto per le strade di New York, indossa dei collant neri e il suo preferito Dr. Martens.

Non appena Emma riesce a entrare nell'edificio con un vassoio di caffè estremamente caldo (potrebbe aver bruciato la mano nella fretta di arrivare in tempo) si calma leggermente e si dice che andrà tutto bene. Lena non vuole sentire le sue scuse sul modo in cui il barista di Starbucks ha preso il suo dolce momento sul suo ordine grazie ad essere per  _Regina Mills_  . Per questo motivo, volevano che fosse  _perfetto_  . Ugh.

Lena le dice semplicemente di appendere il cappotto nell'armadio pieno di cappotti molto più costosi. Vedere il contenuto dell'armadio la fa inghiottire densamente. Sono un altro promemoria che le sue possibilità di mantenere questo lavoro sono molto scarse.

Pochi minuti fa, Lena le prese i caffè e andò nell'ufficio di Regina. Emma ora sente "... la prossima volta che è in ritardo viene licenziata", e immediatamente sa che è pensata per lei.

Non può sbagliare di nuovo.

Lena esce dall'ufficio di Regina pochi istanti dopo, portando un vassoio di cibo per la colazione mangiato a metà. "Ok ... abbiamo già stabilito che ti stai sbagliando completamente per questo lavoro. Tuttavia, non intaserai questo. No. "Lena scuote la testa, posando il vassoio sul bancone nell'angolo cottura adiacente dietro la stazione di Emma. "È in gioco la mia testa qui. Quindi ascolta. "

"Esatto, sì." Dice Emma, prendendo la tastiera e il mouse dal cassetto nascosto sulla sua scrivania. Trasforma la sua sedia in Lena, che è ancora preoccupata per qualcosa in cucina. Lena ha il potere di dare a Emma un mal di testa: l'autorità e l'irrequietezza sembrano fare la battaglia in ogni suo movimento.

"Prima di tutto, tu ed io rispondiamo ai telefoni. Ogni chiamata telefonica deve essere risolta. Se una chiamata arriva alla segreteria, lei si arrabbia molto. Quindi se non sono qui, Emma, "spiega, uscendo dalla cucina e facendo un cenno nella direzione generale della stazione di Emma," sei incatenato a questa scrivania. Niente scuse."

"Ma cosa succede se ho bisogno di ...?"

"No. Scuse. "Dice Lena a denti stretti. "Sai ... una volta un assistente ha lasciato la scrivania perché ha affettato la mano con l'apri-lettera. Regina ha mancato Yves Saint Laurent prima di imbarcarsi su un volo di quindici ore. Inutile dire che ora lavora per la TV Guide, "Lena le rivolge un sorriso contorto e si ritira dal suo lato dell'ufficio esterno.

"Fatto. Incatenato alla scrivania. "Chi sapeva che Regina potesse essere  _così_  terrificante?

Lena sembra così piena di sé quando continua a parlare di come Emma e lei hanno un lavoro completamente diverso. Emma farà commissioni e prende un caffè. Lena si prenderà cura del programma di Regina (che sta attualmente stampando), degli appuntamenti e delle spese. "E, naturalmente, posso andare con lei a Parigi per la settimana della moda in autunno", dice sognante. "Vado a vestire couture, andare a tutti gli spettacoli e, um, tutte quelle feste ... Incontro tutti i designer ... È divino, da quello che ha detto l'ultimo primo assistente."

Emma ascolta attentamente Lena, prendendo appunti mentali su tutto ciò che deve sapere per gestire la scrivania. Sebbene non sia interessata alla moda, andare a Parigi potrebbe significare incontrare giornalisti di tutto il mondo. Deve solo durare un anno. Cioè, se sopravvive al suo primo giorno.

Lena arriva davanti alla scrivania di Emma e posiziona l'agenda su un blocco per appunti lì. "Okay, quindi ... rimani qui," dice Lena, il tono ancora serio. "Vado al dipartimento artistico per dare loro il libro."

"Il ...?" Emma si allontana.

"Questo è il libro", Lena mostra con orgoglio il grosso raccoglitore pieno di appunti post-it che ora tiene in mano. "È un mock-up di ciò che è nel problema che stiamo attualmente lavorando. Lo consegniamo alla residenza di Regina ogni sera, e lei ce lo restituisce la mattina con i suoi appunti. Normalmente, sarebbe il compito del secondo assistente di fare questo ... ma finché non avrai dimostrato di essere degno di fiducia e non di essere uno psicopatico totale, rimarrò bloccato con l'  _adorabile_  compito di aspettare il Libro. "

Il lavoro diventa sempre più complicato di minuto in minuto ed Emma non sa cosa farne. Fare commissioni? Aspetta il libro? Parigi?

All'improvviso, il telefono squilla. "Um, dovrei ...?" Chiede Emma, esitando.

"Lasciatemi, ad esempio. Il prossimo è tuo. "Lena prende il telefono dalla sua scrivania e risponde. L'ufficio di "Regina Mills". No, non è disponibile ... "Lena sta digitando sulla tastiera ed Emma presta attenzione a tutti i dettagli, per non perdere qualcosa. "Sì, le dirò che hai chiamato," finisce, finendo la chiamata.

Emma spera davvero di dover seguire lo stesso copione per la prossima chiamata.

"Bene, vado a consegnare questo. Non lasciare la scrivania e starai bene. "Incoraggia Lena, tenendo il Libro come un bambino prezioso tra le sue braccia. Esce attraverso una delle porte di vetro.

Facendo un respiro profondo, Emma armeggia con la scrivania impersonale e promette a se stessa che se lei dura per una settimana lei ne porterà un ritratto o due per decorarlo. Almeno ci sono centinaia di penne e matite ordinatamente organizzate e a sua disposizione. Oh Dio, e se Regina la chiamasse adesso e-

Il telefono sta squillando.

I suoi occhi si allargano e lei spinge via una ciocca ribelle dal suo viso prima di prendere il telefono. Eccoci qui. "Ciao. L'ufficio della signora Mills ... Sì, intendevo ... l'ufficio di Regina Mills, "rettifica, trasalendo. "Um ... è in un incontro proprio adesso. Posso per favore portare un messaggio? "Chiede, di nuovo in pista. “Mhmm. Va bene. Potresti ortografare Dolce per favore? "La linea fa clic. "Ciao?"

"Immagino di no ..." borbotta tra sé e sé, scrivendo che "D e Gab Ana" hanno chiamato e che hanno i pezzi pronti (qualunque cosa significhi). Ricorderà come pronunciare il nome di Lena, ne è certa.

Ok, quindi Emma potrebbe aver fallito con successo alla sua prima telefonata, ma avrebbe potuto essere peggio, pensa positivamente. L'importante è che lei rimanga vigile e cerchi di bloccare la voce di Regina proveniente dall'ufficio principale, perché è intimidatoria e piacevole allo stesso tempo. Quando verrà la prossima chiamata, lei sarà pronta.

Emma è talmente assorta nelle sue riflessioni che le manca la presenza di Jefferson finché non si schiarisce la gola di fronte a lei. Salta un po 'quando si rende conto che lui è lì.

"Bene, bene, guardati ..." dice. "Non riesco ancora a credere che ti abbia dato il lavoro, ragazza del New Jersey."

"Sì, sì, lo ha fatto ... In realtà vengo da Storybrooke."

"Dov'è di nuovo?"

"Maine."

"Ah, ora lo vedo," sorride Jefferson, osservando il programma sulla sua scrivania.

"  _Lena._ "Sente Regina dire, ma dal momento che non ha nulla a che fare con lei, Emma si meraviglia del computer Apple che ha tutto per sé.

"  _Lena?_ "Ora sta iniziando a diventare fastidioso. Dov'è Lena, a proposito? Non dovrebbe aspettare qui?

"Significa te," dice Jefferson.

_Oh._

Emma corre nella stanza e nota i portafogli sopra un tavolo rotondo di vetro situato sul lato sinistro dell'ufficio, dove il suo capo e altre due persone li stanno esaminando. Non ha avuto il tempo di guardarsi in ufficio ieri e non ha l'impressione che lo farà anche oggi. Aspetta che Regina riconosca la sua presenza in silenzio, aggiustandosi gli occhiali.

"... Non voglio più idee. Voglio dei veri  _bravi_  . "Regina sospira, tamburellando con le dita sulle braccia incrociate. "Dico," Greg e Ursula. Metti insieme un portfolio con le selezioni appropriate. "" Gesticola verso di loro. "Voi due mi date idee spensierate e ridicole, nemmeno  _io_  posso salvare dal disastro totale che è. È così difficile fare come ho chiesto? "

"Potremmo semplicemente escluderlo ..." suggerisce Greg.

"Non è quello che ti ho chiesto. Te l'ho detto specificamente ... Oh, eccoti, Lena. Quante volte devo alzare la voce perché tu ascolti? "

Ora Emma fa qualcosa che verrà a "mangiarla nel culo", come piace a dirla, così in fretta che si renderà conto molto tardi che non è la migliore idea lanciare cautela al vento. Non quando vuole impressionare il suo capo. E soprattutto non quando il capo ha appena insultato i lavori di due persone con una fava.

Emma  _corregge_  Regina.

[SQ]

"In realtà, è Emma. Mi chiamo Emma ... Emma Swan. "

Regina inarca un sopracciglio. Poi lei ridacchia, ma non è un suono piacevole. Il suo nuovo assistente ha una spina dorsale, dopotutto ... Non può permetterselo. Non in questa fase del gioco. Emma ha ancora molto da imparare - non sta ancora prendendo sul serio il lavoro.

Quindi inizia a emettere istruzioni per buttare via Emma. "Vai a Calvin Klein. Ho bisogno di dieci gonne- "

Non si aspetta di essere interrotta così presto. Onestamente, Lena non ha insegnato nulla alla ragazza?

"Che tipo di gonne hai ..."

"Per favore annoia qualcun altro con le tue domande. E conferma che abbiamo Pier 59 domani alle 8:00. Ricorda Kathryn Ho bisogno di vedere le cartelle oggi a metà pomeriggio per le riprese di domani. Di 'a Ingrid che prenderò Dorothy se Mulan non è disponibile. Demarchelier ha confermato? "

“D-Demarch ...?”

Non dovrebbe essere così soddisfacente ridurre Emma a un idiota balbuziente, congelato e con gli occhi spalancati. Ma è proprio così. "  _Demarchelier_  " , corregge Regina. "Fallo chiamare al telefono."

Tuttavia, lei non ha finito. Deve commentare la percezione che Emma ha degli abiti da lavoro. Proprio mentre Emma si è voltata per cercare di completare uno dei compiti assegnati, lei la richiama. "Oh, e  _Lena?"_

Emma si gira verso di lei, dopo aver imparato il suo posto. “S-sì?”

Regina sorride e fa una lenta lettura di Emma, dalla sua martoriata Martens al terribile maglione di trifoglio. Spera che il suo punto sia stato fatto. "È tutto."

[SQ]

Per l'ora di pranzo, Emma sta riproducendo l'immagine meravigliosa nella sua testa di sé che strozza Regina, Lena e qualsiasi altro lavoratore senza un ordine particolare. Indossare un pantalone sensibile, i tacchi alti o altri capi firmati è sufficiente per riempire il conto.

Regina ha dimostrato di essere esigente come aveva suonato ieri quando dava istruzioni a Lena. Emma era stata sopraffatta il giorno prima, sì, ma nulla è paragonabile a essere sul lato ricevente delle istruzioni. E non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso il sorriso da lupo sul viso di Regina quando Regina la fissa giù dalla testa ai piedi - è quasi appassita proprio lì, giura.

Emma è ora nello  _showroom di_  Calvin Klein  _;_ un posto che non sapeva mai esistito fino a questo momento. Patricia, un'assistente con una personalità frizzante, la sta mostrando alla bacheca con una varietà di gonne. È quando Regina la chiama per la centesima volta - Emma dovrebbe davvero cambiare la sua suoneria con qualcos'altro, perché il costante  _blip blip blip le_  sta alleggerendo i nervi - che si rende conto che le persone sono veramente spietate in questa linea di lavoro.

"  _Che cosa hanno?"_  Chiede Regina al telefono, suonando profondamente annoiata.

"Hanno ... gonne ...?" Emma armeggia con la griglia, muovendo i ganci.

Regina sospira esasperata oltre la linea. "  _Chi c'è lì con te?_ ”

“Patricia”.

"  _E 'completamente inutile ... E poco attraente. Trova Maggie e prendi le gonne con lei e_  solo  _lei per le riprese di domani. "_

La chiamata termina. Proprio così. Che cosa ha a che fare l'attrattiva del venditore con le gonne? Emma non ha idea, ma chi è lei per metterla in discussione.

Emma tossisce e giocherella con i suoi occhiali - Patricia è  _proprio_  dietro di lei, ed è la testa per Regina Mills, se il “Ugh, lei è una tale icona ... Probabilmente non ti ricordi di me, però,” aveva detto prima della chiamata serve come un indicatore.

E ora Emma deve girarsi e chiedere "È Maggie qui ...?" Sapendo che sta schiacciando il cuore di qualcuno.

Poiché Emma si sta già lamentando, non può dimenticare quanto sia esasperante il fatto che Regina non la saluti mai al telefono o dica "addio". No, lei è semplice e assurda nelle sue telefonate, come se cinque secondi di convenevoli non fossero una perdita di tempo abbordabile.

Emma è anche stanca di sentire "  _ucciderei per questo lavoro. Sei così fortunato!'_ Oh sì ... Dillo che alla M & M di tre anni lei ha appena mangiato dalla macchina della città. Apparentemente, Regina va a lavorare con Sidney, il suo autista, per oltre tre anni e non ha mai toccato i dolci. Nemmeno Henry mangia i dannati M & M's (Emma scopre di essere il figlio di Regina pochi minuti dopo, quando Lena chiama per ricordarle di visitare Dalton perché "Henry ha dimenticato il suo incarico lì.").

Almeno Sidney è paziente e la guida in giro e questo è  _molto meglio_  che usare la metropolitana. Anche se deve correre molto a piedi e finalmente impara cosa significa "fai commissioni e prendi un caffè". Sta iniziando a odiare i turisti, però. Pensano che sia una buona idea fermarsi proprio nel  _mezzo_  del marciapiede per fotografare ogni piccola cosa. Non l'ha mai infastidita, ma dopo le quinte scuse che ha dovuto dare dopo aver incontrato un altro aspirante fotografo oggi, la infastidisce  _decisamente_  .

È stata all'interno dello showroom CK. Ha afferrato borse per i sacchetti dei prodotti Dolce & Gabbana. È andata a Dalton. È corsa a raccogliere i trenta ordini di sciarpe Hermès per Regina. E infine, ha fatto portare Sidney alle premesse di Elias-Clarke per ottenere un altro Starbucks bollente per la richiesta di Regina per Lena.

Tutto questo  _prima di_  pranzo.

"Oh mio Dio, cosa ti ci è voluto così tanto tempo?" Chiede Lena, aggirando la sua scrivania per aprire la porta per Emma. "Devo fare pipì!" Sussurra a voce piuttosto alta.

Emma, d'altra parte, lotta ancora per entrare nell'ufficio d'angolo mentre trasporta i sacchi di gonne, i caffè, le sciarpe e le altre borse che non ricorda di aver preso per la sua strada qui. I suoi capelli sono ancora più sporchi di prima, se è possibile; ed è abbastanza sicura che i suoi collant abbiano dei buchi.

Certo, Lena non aiuta affatto.

"Non hai mai pisciato da quando me ne sono andato, tipo, più di quattro ore fa?" Chiede Emma attonita, posando tutto sulla scrivania, che è già un casino totale. Lei aggrotta la fronte e tenta di sistemare le borse in qualche modo.

"Sono stato alla scrivania, vero?" Ghigna Lena.

All'improvviso, arriva Regina con i suoi tacchi assassini e il vestito aderente, senza nemmeno guardarsi negli occhi quando apre la porta a vetri.

"Oh, ciao," dice Emma goffamente dal suo posto dietro la scrivania. È stata nervosa per l'inferno intorno a Regina dopo l'incidente "fissi giù" poche ore fa.

La risposta di Regina è di gettare cappotto e borsa in una mossa praticata sopra la scrivania di Emma prima di entrare nel suo ufficio.

Se Emma non era così scioccata che borbottava  _cagna_  sotto il suo respiro.

Chi sta prendendo in giro? Non ha il coraggio di insultare il suo capo e rischiare che lei lo senta.

"  _Fai il cappotto!_ "Sibilava Lena, schioccando le dita nella sua direzione.

“Cos”

"Appendi il cappotto." Lena dice enunciatamente le sue parole.

"Oh! Giusto. "Emma non è preparata per queste ... regole inespresse da queste parti. Come dovrebbe sapere tutto questo?

Mentre Emma la appende, Lena le dice di essere in allerta; i telefoni suoneranno ininterrottamente dal giorno del run-through. "Le persone sono nel panico. Il run-through è alle 12.30. "

“Run-through ...?”

"Gli editori offrono opzioni per le riprese e Regina seleziona ciò che desidera. Lei sceglie ogni singola cosa in ogni singolo problema. I run-through sono davvero importanti ... dovresti saperlo, Emma. "

Sì, certo, perché fino a quel momento in base alla "necessità di sapere", sicuramente saprà cosa significa "run-through".

"Ad ogni modo, ho venti minuti per pranzo, e tu hai quindici anni. Quando torno, puoi andare. "

 _Quindici?_ Pensano che sia lei, il Flash?

[SQ]

La caffetteria Elias-Clarke è piena di attività quando entra. Regolando i suoi occhiali, solleva un sospiro stanco e si mette dietro il filo del suo vassoio. Il buffet non ha nulla di leggermente interessante, ma la pasta la chiama nondimeno.

Mentre aspetta il suo turno, Emma si guarda intorno e nota gli annunci della rivista che allineano le pareti. A questo punto non sorprende che  _Runway_  sia il primo e il più grande. Lei alza gli occhi al cielo. Il primo giorno e non può sopportare un altro secondo di vedere  _Runway_  esposta da nessuna parte, quindi il suo collo dolorante quando gira la testa velocemente come se cancellasse la rivista dall'esistenza. Nasconde con successo il suo broncio infantile.

Ha appena preso una porzione di pasta con salsa di pomodoro nel suo piatto quando sente "Quei carboidrati ..."

Chiude gli occhi e conta fino a dieci. Emma non prenderà un altro commento sul suo aspetto senza colpire qualcuno in faccia. E Jefferson sembra il candidato perfetto al momento. "Che ne pensi?"

"Potresti essere il primo che vedo effettivamente ottenere qualcos'altro oltre a un'insalata qui intorno."

"Quindi nessuna delle ragazze mangia qualcosa?" Chiede mentre si serve una porzione di purè di patate.

"Bingo." Jefferson sorride.

Stanno zitti un momento prima che si appoggi, il tono scherzoso nella sua voce. "Stai cercando di mimetizzarti con il giorno di San Patrizio?" Impallidisce, indicando il suo maglione. Lei lo guarda e alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sai che abbiamo ancora un po 'di tempo prima della data, giusto."

Emma stringe la mascella - nonostante il commento sia divertente, lei non gli permetterà di raggiungerla. "Non mi interessa davvero se pensi che i miei vestiti siano orribili. Non sarò di moda per sempre, questo è sicuro, "si difende. Jefferson canticchia, così lei lo prende come indicazione che sta davvero ascoltando. "Quindi non vedo il punto nel cambiare tutto su di me solo per il lavoro."

"Sì, è vero ..." dice, un lampo malizioso nei suoi occhi. "La bellezza interiore è davvero ciò su cui si basa questa industria multimiliardaria". Le labbra di Jefferson si rannicchiano come se gli avesse detto il più grande scherzo di sempre.

Non riesce a rifiutare, né a mangiare - il cellulare di Jefferson fa ping e viene portata via dalla mensa perché:  _"Regina è sempre quindici minuti prima". 'Che significa?' 'Ha spinto il run-through di mezz'ora. Sei già in ritardo. "_

[SQ]

Stanno aspettando l'ascensore. Va tutto bene fino a quando un uomo più anziano si unisce a loro.

"Sig. Oro, "saluta Jefferson.

"Jefferson." Il signor Gold si ferma, appoggiandosi pesantemente al suo bastone. "Come sta andando il problema?"

Il signor Gold, come lo aveva chiamato Jefferson, è vestito a festa con il suo costoso abito scuro. I suoi capelli argentati sono tagliati corti, e nonostante la notevole zoppaggine nella sua gamba, è ancora imponente, un'aura di potere radicata su di lui. Emma ha la sensazione che quest'uomo sia importante, quindi rimane in silenzio e osserva il loro dialogo svolgersi.

"Oh, bene, bene. Marzo è sempre perfetto. "

Silenzio. Emma si schiarisce la gola per non dire nulla di cui possa pentirsi, mentre prega per i numeri fino a quando il loro piano diminuisce più velocemente.  _Dai dai…_

Il signor Gold chiaramente non è interessato al numero di marzo, però. "Ho sentito che Regina ha ucciso la storia delle giacche ad aprile e ha tirato su le riprese di Givenchy. Cosa mi costa? "

"Circa 400.000, direi." Dice Jefferson in maniera piuttosto sfacciata.

Emma si astiene dallo spaccare in tempo.  _Così tanti soldi!_

Salgono a bordo dell'ascensore, mentre il bastone del signor Gold tamburella sul pavimento mentre camminano all'interno.

"Robert Gold", l'uomo non così misterioso si presenta, girandosi verso di lei con una mano tesa. Oh mio.

Per fortuna, Jefferson viene in suo soccorso. "Oh, questa è Emma Swan, la nuova assistente di Regina."

Lei stringe la mano a lui. "Emma ... Che bel nome." Va bene ... quindi è pauroso e potente. Buono a sapersi. "Benvenuto in Elias-Clarke. Un milione di ragazze ucciderebbe per quel lavoro, certamente. "

_Non dici._

Lascia l'ascensore e Jefferson intuisce la sua domanda prima che lo faccia. "È il presidente di Elias-Clarke."

Dannazione.

[SQ]

Tradizionalmente, Regina ammette a se stessa che avere un secondo assistente piuttosto competente rende il suo lavoro dieci volte più facile.

Arrivare a casa prima delle sei non è niente meno che un miracolo.

La infastidisce però - Emma non avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere come lei. Emma ha una vena ostinata in lei. Regina si chiede cosa la farà inevitabilmente spezzare.

Regina ha avuto degli assistenti che scappavano dal suo ufficio piangendo gli occhi al loro primo giorno semplicemente perché ha buttato fuori il caffè per essere due gradi meno accettabili.

Non ha mai avuto un'assistente così insolita nei suoi sette anni di lavoro come redattore capo  _di Runway,_  però - qualcuno che non ha assolutamente alcun interesse per la moda, che non sa nulla della sua reputazione non così favorevole con i media, a cui non importa se Regina fissa le loro orribili scelte di guardaroba o dà ridicole richieste il loro primo giorno di lavoro.

Appesa al cappotto e salendo i gradini verso il foyer della residenza, Regina arriva a una conclusione: solo perché trova Emma intrigante, non significa che ci riuscirà - soprattutto con quel senso di stile che ha. Solo il tempo lo dirà.

Lei  _odia_  aspettare.

[SQ]

"Avresti dovuto vedere lo sguardo che mi ha dato! Pensavo che mi sarei sciolto, come ... la mia carne, ugh, "lei geme, le sue frasi non hanno davvero senso, le parole truccate per riprendere gli eventi del giorno. "Tutto perché l'ho corretta! Voglio dire, perché non può dire il mio nome? "Emma piagnucola, camminando avanti e indietro nel loro soggiorno, non riuscendo a rilassarsi prima che si sia lamentata di tutto con Neal.

Lui ridacchia, così si ferma di fronte a lui e incrocia le braccia. "Non è divertente!" Quasi le batte un piede.

Lui scuote la testa. "Certo che non lo è-"

"Dovresti vedere quelle persone ... Si comportano come se fossero il centro dell'universo o qualcosa del genere!"

Lui le mette una mano sulla spalla e le impedisce di continuare il suo ritmo. “Emma-”

"Ugh Neal ..." Si massaggia le tempie, cadendo nel suo abbraccio. "E poi, Regina non è soddisfatta fino a quando tutti sono infelici", si lamenta. Ride dolcemente. "Sono serio," borbotta sulla sua spalla.

"Ok, dai, ti ho fatto un formaggio grigliato." Neal prova a spostarli per prendere il piatto dal loro tavolo, ma lei rimane immobile.

"È ridicolo."

"Cosa ... di cosa stai parlando, Em", chiede.

Probabilmente l'ha gettato per un giro. Oh bene. Quando è frustrata in questo modo, non ha spesso senso.

"Sai cosa?" Chiede, districandosi dalle sue braccia per guardarlo negli occhi. "Devo solo sopravvivere un anno. Uno, "Emma tiene il dito indice per segnare le sue parole. "Un anno. Non lascerò che questo lavoro, o Regina, venga da me. "

[SQ]

La prima settimana di Emma passa in un vago ricordo di richieste e richieste folli ogni giorno che arriva al lavoro. Il mantra di Emma, proprio come il mormorio di Lena  _"Adoro il mio lavoro"_  ogni volta che la giornata è particolarmente stressante, è  _"Sii ottimista"._ Sua madre aveva sempre fatto di tutto per assicurarsi che lei sapesse che c'è  _speranza_  ovunque,  _ma sii ottimista._

_Vedremo a riguardo._

Il mercoledì, il "buongiorno" a Regina non ha risposta, ma la sua promessa di essere ottimista non glielo impedisce.

"Prendi Kathryn ... Dov'è la mia colazione? Non vedo la mia colazione qui. "

Giovedì, "Buongiorno, Regina".

"Henry vuole nuove forniture d'arte ... Raccogli le Polaroid dalle riprese e le mie scarpe da Prada."

Il venerdì, non si preoccupa dei convenevoli, appende solo il cappotto lanciato a tempo di record. Emma non riesce a decidere se il cipiglio che ha visto sfigurare il viso di Regina fosse un frutto della sua immaginazione o se fosse reale, prima che l'espressione di Regina tornasse alla sua illeggibile professionalità.

Regina si schiarisce la voce, composta come al solito. "Prendimi Kathryn ..." dice, entrando nel suo ufficio, Emma dietro di lei per prendere appunti. "Inoltre, procurami una prenotazione per cena per due stasera a ... Non so, trovo un posto adatto, non mi interessa. Prendi quel foglio che avevo in mano ieri. Trova Jefferson e portalo qui. Vai, "dice Regina, salutando la porta, congedando Emma.

Sabato riceve una chiamata da Regina chiedendo di mandarle via e-mail gli appunti che ha preso dall'ultimo run-through, tutti digitati, perché Regina aveva menzionato una volta che non avrebbe mai potuto capire la calligrafia illeggibile di Emma. (C'erano cinque intere pagine da digitare. Non esce di casa per finirla.)

Domenica, lei dorme fino alle 2 di pomeriggio, e in quel momento Neal se n'è andato. Ha notato che hanno appena il tempo di parlare tra loro. Spera che con l'arrivo di San Valentino di martedì, lei sarà in grado di fare qualcosa di carino per lui.

Arriva al lavoro lunedì e capisce che è passata praticamente una settimana da quando ha iniziato il lavoro: sembra che sia passata una vita. Lena non stava scherzando quando disse che l'assistente di Regina non era un gioco da ragazzi.  _Sii ottimista,_  pensa amaramente mentre Regina getta il suo trench e la borsa Gucci sulla sua scrivania e inizia con i suoi infiniti ordini per la giornata. Ci sono richieste che lei non capisca cosa significano finché non chiede a Lena dei chiarimenti e Lena sta roteando gli occhi, sospirando come se Emma dovesse saperlo, ma la sta aiutando lo stesso.

Per tutti i difetti di Lena, almeno  _aiuta_  Emma in qualche modo, perché il lavoro di Lena dipende dal suo successo.

Martedì - precisamente a San Valentino - c'è un misto con le borse Fendi che Regina ha voluto per il run-through, che deve essere posticipato di qualche ora. Neal la chiama nel bel mezzo del giorno dicendole che ha dei piani per la loro serata fuori. Non riesce a dirgli la verità - probabilmente non arriverà a casa presto, perché Regina non è sulla sua scrivania tutto il giorno e questo di solito significa che rimarrà fino a dopo la correzione di alcuni articoli con quegli incredibili orli gli occhiali che ora conosce provengono da Versace. (Si sente orgogliosa di se stessa per la sua conoscenza).

Quella notte, è in ritardo come aveva previsto. Neal ha sussurrato "Mi sei mancato", quando finalmente striscia a letto fa male - più che se le avesse dato il trattamento silenzioso come fa normalmente.

Se è onesta con se stessa, sta migliorando nel suo lavoro. Resta in ritardo ogni giorno nella speranza di impressionare Regina in qualche modo. La verità è che ogni volta che fa bene il suo lavoro, non viene mai riconosciuto. Tuttavia, se commette un errore, non importa quanto minuscolo ... oh, allora i bagliori e i monologhi di Regina sull'incompetenza le fanno tremare le mani, ma lei non piange mai. Inoltre, Regina non è così terrificante quando inizia a prestare veramente attenzione e fa ciò che viene chiesto prima che venga effettivamente chiesto. Regina dovrà fare più di alcuni discorsi per portarla alla fine del suo legame.

[SQ]

**_Un roster di Emma Swan_  ** _(14 FEB_ _°_ _)_

  * **_Regina Mills_** _-_ _Redattore capo_
  * **_Jefferson Hatter_** _-_ _Art Director_
  * **_Lena Green_  ** _\- Primo assistente_
  * **_Robert Gold_  ** _\- Presidente di Elias-Clarke (ragazzo inquietante)_



[SQ]

Scivolando gli occhiali dal ponte del naso e posandoli sulla sua scrivania, Regina alza il collo nella speranza di alleviare i nodi causati da diverse ore di scansione di una delle storie di questo problema. Aveva una quantità sconvolgente di punteggiatura malriposta, eppure non era il pezzo peggiore che avesse mai rivisto, tutto sommato. Catherine non sarà ancora licenziata, a quanto pare.

Regina si alza dalla sedia, evitando di trasalire mentre i suoi piedi doloranti si fanno conoscere. Cammina verso la finestra più vicina, incrocia le braccia e guarda le luci della città. Chiude brevemente gli occhi, ricordando che oggi è il giorno di San Valentino. E che aveva promesso di essere lì in tempo per l'ora di andare a letto di Henry. Sono già le 23

Gira la testa per fissare il suo secondo assistente, che è ignaro delle sue azioni, concentrato mentre è al computer. Lena è già partita per il giorno, senza dubbio avendo ricevuto il Libro, pronto per il suo pre-montaggio a casa ormai. E Emma, la povera donna non parte mai prima che lo faccia Regina, non riesce a capire perché. Non viene pagata per ore extra.

Emma è ancora un mistero per lei. Nonostante le difficili richieste - al limite dell'impossibile - di Regina, Emma non si lamenta mai prima di correre per completare la lista del giorno. E se lei è onesta con se stessa, Emma sta migliorando. Sta imparando alcune delle abitudini di Regina e sta prevedendo più di ciò che vuole - tutto questo in meno di una settimana. È certamente impressionante.

Ciò che la infastidisce sono gli abiti di Emma. Chiunque abbia il minimo di senso della moda concorderebbe che è atroce. Per l'amor di Dio, quanti abominevoli maglioni sono ancora disponibili nel suo guardaroba?

È così assorta nelle sue riflessioni che le mancano le orme di Emma finché Emma non si schiarisce la voce per far conoscere la sua presenza. Anni di pratica assicurano che Regina non si lasci prendere dallo spavento. Invece si gira tranquillamente nella sua direzione. "È tutto a posto, Regina?"

Una mano si appollaia sul fianco inclinato, l'altra armeggia con la lunga collana di Givenchy che indossa oggi mentre analizza la sua assistente, non capendo la ragione di una simile domanda. Dopo un momento di riflessione, torna alla vista dalla sua finestra. "Vai a casa ... Signora Swan." Spalanca gli occhi, felice di avere le spalle a Emma. Perché l'aveva chiamata lei, e non Lena? Emma non si è ancora dimostrata, si ammonisce.

Per fortuna, Emma non mette in dubbio l'uso del suo cognome. Passa un battito prima di sentire una dolce "Buona notte, Regina", da dietro di lei.

Quando si gira, Emma non si trova da nessuna parte. Nell'ufficio vuoto, sussurra una buona notte e si acciglia immediatamente. Deve essere esausta per essere diventata ... questa ...  _sentimentale_  (la parola lascia l'amaro in bocca) a San Valentino. Dice a se stessa che è solo perché sa che Henry sarà sconvolto, e non per aver capito che la sua strenua relazione con il marito sta peggiorando oggi.

[SQ]

"Regina, sei tu?" Sente appena entra dentro e ha chiuso la porta. Perché Robin parla così forte quando Henry è definitivamente a letto ormai?

Cammina su per i gradini vicino all'ingresso e si dirige verso dove lei conosce Robin - il soggiorno, probabilmente avendo suonato il piano per alcune ore. Lei lo trova lì, seduto sul divano. Sta leggendo uno dei suoi tomi di economia e sta prendendo una tazza di tè.  _Dannatamente britannica,_  pensa mentre gira intorno a dove è seduto per sentirsi a proprio agio - no, no, equilibrio e compostezza, spalle dritte, la sua mente provvista, e suona terribilmente come  _mamma -_   sulla poltrona di fronte a lui. Robin è consapevole della sua mossa di potere. C'è il tavolino da caffè tra di loro per mostrare che non ha paura di quello che dirà, non ha paura di fissarlo in egual misura.  

"Robin, non potresti   _farlo_  con tutto il rumore? Henry sta già dormendo. "Risponde al vero saluto, dandogli lo spunto per dire quello che deve.

"Dorme al terzo piano, Regina. Il ragazzo sta bene ... non provare a ... "inizia Robin, posando il suo libro sul tavolino da caffè con un forte tonfo. "Per ... per cambiare argomento, Regina," avverte. "Sei di nuovo in ritardo! Sai quanto fosse imbarazzante dover dire che non ero  _sicuro_  per i miei colleghi quali erano i nostri piani per San Valentino perché  _sei così maledettamente impegnato!_ "Dice, gesticolando con le mani per dimostrare il suo punto. Incrocia le braccia e guarda dritto nei suoi occhi, desiderando che lei lo contesti.

Per tutto il tempo, rimase ferma, con l'angolo delle labbra sollevato dal divertimento. Regina mette i suoi avambracci sulle braccia della sedia e si appoggia leggermente all'indietro, senza rompere la gara. "Hai finito?" Chiede, il suo tono annoiato. "  _Sai_  che sono a metà del numero di marzo, il che significa che non posso andarmene quando mi pare. Esistono standard da soddisfare e compiti da svolgere. Mi  _dispiace,_  mio caro marito, che oggi non potrei cenare con te, ma a volte ho degli impegni come  _te_  . "

Robin si fa beffe. "Si si. Dio ti proibisce di rimanere lì fino alle sei di sera  _un giorno,_  vero Regina? "

"Non iniziare nemmeno ..." dice minacciosa, alzandosi in una mossa rapida.

Si alza e deve raddrizzare la sua postura per evitare di essere più bassa di lui, anche con il suo alto Jimmy Choo. Ha sbagliato i calcoli della sua mossa -  _mossa,_  sì, tutto per loro riguarda il prendere il sopravvento. Quando mai le cose sono diventate così acide?

"Cosa, Regina. Non iniziare  _cosa_ _? "_  Sbotta. "  _Mi_  precipito fuori dalle riunioni importanti mentre tu sei lì a giocare a dress-up-" Robin realizza il suo errore prima che lei abbia elaborato completamente quello che ha detto. "Voglio dire ..."

Lei batte le palpebre. "Che cosa hai appena detto?" Sussurra Regina, specchiando le braccia incrociate. Lei non può crederci.

Robin sospira sconsolato, trascinando una mano sul viso. "Mi dispiace. Non volevo dire questo. Mi dispiace. "Certo che lo intendeva. Lo fa sempre.

Regina si muove attorno ai sedili e si dirige decisa fino a quando non si ferma sulla soglia. Lei gira vorticosamente finché non riesce a fissare il marito in modo appropriato. "Fino a quando non inizi a prendere sul serio il mio lavoro," dice, sporgendosi in avanti, "non ti prenderò sul serio."

Sta partendo per salire le scale quando sente il polso trattenersi in una presa gentile da Robin, "Regina, non essere così ..."

Rimuovendo il polso dalla sua mano, con la schiena rivolta a lui, afferma "Non voglio sentirlo". Sa che ha bisogno di tempo per calmarsi. Sale le scale e non deve guardare indietro per sapere che la sta guardando. Le sue parole l'hanno ferita, lo fanno sempre, tranne che lei non lo mostra mai sul suo viso - non è mai riuscita a evitare il suo bisogno di approvazione, che si è impadronita non appena è stata grande abbastanza da capire cosa significa essere una delusione per Madre. .

Qualche ora dopo, Regina si rifiuta di passare la notte svegli guardando verso il lato vuoto del letto, quindi chiude ostinatamente gli occhi e desidera che la sua mente smetta di ripetere più volte gli eventi di questa sera. Non riesce a capire perché si sia chiesto il motivo per cui ha chiamato il suo assistente con il suo cognome, così presto - queste non sono mai accadute prima. L'intuizione di Regina non le manca mai, però. C'è un senso, anche se è passata solo una settimana, che qualcosa in Emma Swan sta aspettando di sbocciare. È speciale, e Regina non ha ancora capito bene perché. Tuttavia, è determinata a scoprirlo.


End file.
